


Loved

by diav



Series: Femslash February 2014 [11]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diav/pseuds/diav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The feeling of being loved makes Kim warm and fuzzy on the inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this up for the Femslash February 2014 challenge but never got around to posting it. Figured I'd still post it here anyway since the word prompt was completed. I don't have a beta so any typos/mistakes are my own.

Kim unlocked the front door.  
  
"I'm home," she called out. She looked around and noticed that all of the lights were turned off.  
  
Dropping her house keys onto the kitchen counter, she unloaded the shopping bags she was carrying. She put her work bag aside in the living room and then proceeded to sort out the groceries that she bought earlier. It was only then that she noticed the note on the fridge.  
  
"You didn't have to buy groceries today but that's ok. I took the liberty of making dinner tonight."  
  
Kim smiled. How thoughtful. She sifted through the dry goods and found the refrigerated ones and placed them into the fridge. She then proceeded to check the oven.  
  
Homemade lasagna, just the way she liked it.  
  
She stepped into the living room and noticed a big teddy bear on the couch. It was white but was holding a big pink heart. A note was taped on its forehead (the poor thing, Kim thought) with the words "For you" written on it.  
  
The redhead smiled as she hugged the teddy.  
  
She had not heard the light footsteps that descended from the stairs.  
  
"Y'know, Princess, you should really give _me_ bear hugs," came a voice from behind her.  
  
Kim grinned as she felt arms wrap around her waist. The voice continued, slightly muffled now because the owner of said voice was nuzzling her neck, "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too. You didn't have to make dinner... I had everything planned out and--"  
  
Kim was spun around and was then kissed on the forehead. "You always do things for me, so give me a chance to show you what I can do for you. Given the nature of my job, you know how few opportunities I get." The arms wrapped around her again, this time she could feel both of their hearts beating in tandem.  
  
What was this sensation that took over her heart? Kim felt warm and fuzzy inside as she held on. She couldn't speak since her voice had left her, not because she had nothing to say, but she was just overwhelmed by this feeling of being loved.


End file.
